roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
' Thor' originally competed in series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars before its team captain formed Team Bud with Shane Swan who now owns an improved machine called Envy. It has since been given a make over and painted black and is now more powerful than ever before. It won the most entertaining heavyweight award in 2008 and the most improved robot award in 2009. Thor also won the Barnsly Bash event in 2009, and it also reach the semifinals stage in the 2010 UK Championship but it was beaten by Tilly EVO. Team Bud also own the heavyweights Envy, owned by Shane Swan, Storm Force, owned by Liam Bryant and also have recently been given robot wars veterans Mortis. Thor's hammer is one of the best weapons in Romaing Robots because it has caused damage to other robots like 2004 UK Champion Terrorhurtz can. Thor has titanium armor and a steel hammer and a wedge-shaped front. Thor is one of the oldest robots still in competition and has proved this by beating old robots such as Dantomkia and Storm Force. Thor's color is black as you can see on the picture and it was red in Robot Wars. The color was changed to black and silver as it is the current Team Bud colours. Roaming Robots wanted to replace Thor with Ripper at Swindon Smash 2008. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Thor had signed up to the 2004 Winter Tour which was also its first competition outside of Robot Wars, it only took part in one qualifier match at Edinburgh. It got flipped over by Dantomkia and it then found itself with its hammer stuck through the wall where it was immobilised. 2007 UK Championships Thor also attended the 2007 UK Championships which was the first UK Championship for the current model it is now. It shared its pod with Number 3 seed Kan-Opener and the dutch entrant Das Gepäck, both battles were the same ; It gave both robots hits with its hammer but ended up in the pit in both fights. After having bad luck in the UK Championships, Thor also came back for the annihilator competition along with Tanglefoot, TillyEwe 2, Edge Hog, Iron-Awe 3 & Mighty Mouse. It qualified in the first round as Tanglefoot was immobilised despite Thor getting pushed into the pit. Next it qualified in the next battle as Iron-Awe 3 also broke down and it even made the final without turning a wheel in the next 2 rounds as Edge Hog and Mighty Mouse had suffered from technical problems. Here it faced TillyEwe 2. It started off well giving TillyEwe 2 a number of blows but then unfortunatly drove down the pit finishing 2nd in the Annihilator. 2008 UK Championships Thor came back for the 2008 UK Championships at Fairford in a new colour scheme, it won its qualifier battle after pounding Saint and then dumping it in the pit and then met Dantomkia in the 1st round of the finals. Here it gave Dantomkia 2 hits with its axe before it unfortunatly died due to a dodgy reciever which elliminated it from the competition. 2008 Winter Tour Thor came back for the Winter Tour in the same year, it fought in one qualifier match against Dantomkia at Nottingham where it managed to beat it on just one point which gave it the points it needed to qualify for the finals at Maidstone. It fought Terrorhurtz in round 1 where both robots both hammered each other until Thor was eventually immobilised and shoved down the pit elliminated. 2009 UK Championships Thor took part also in the first year-long UK Championship in 2009. It won its first qualifier match at Barnsley against Dantomkia where it gave it a hammering bending its top panel downwards before pushing the 2006 Annihilator Champion down the pit where it also finished the fight by hitting its dump valve. Next it took on Terrorhurtz and Hellbent at Brentwood, where Hellbent died and Thor also managed to win the fight by disabling Terrorhurtz's axe. It then fought Dantomkia again at Guildford where it caused a lot more serious damage than the encounter at Barnsley where it broke its flipper arm and also made the top armour cave in. Then at Portsmouth it lost its fight to Iron-Awe 5 and its next one to St Hammer despite also damaging SMIDSY's wheel hub in the fight. After the success it had in the competition, it qualified through to the finals at Wigan. In round 1 it fought Terrorhurtz and And His Army, it had a smaching contest with Terrorhurtz where it was doing well until it lost drive on a wheel due to a dodgy weld which put it out of the championships. 2010 UK Championships Thor came back as the 8th seed and started off 2010 by fighting at Whitwick. It lost to Merlin as its recent rebuild had a design flaw which prevented it from self-righting after it had damaged its own weaponry. Next at Nottingham, it had to fight in its qualifier weaponless against Cabrakan 2 & Tiberius 4 due to damage it had taken in a whiteboard fight. It got punctured a lot by Tiberius 4 and Cabrakan 2 got finished off down the pit, Thor was given 2nd place and currently has 6 points in the league table. Honours *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - 3rd in New Blood Championships (2002) *Robot Wars Series 8 - 4th in the Main competion * Fighting Robots Annihilator 2007 Runner-Up * Roaming Robots - Winner of Most Entertaining Heavyweight Award 2008 * Robots of Destruction 2009 Runner-Up * Roaming Robots - Barnsley 2009 Winner * Robot Rumble 2009 Runner-Up * Fighting Robots UK Championships 2009 Finalist * Roaming Robots - Winner of Most Improved Robot Award 2009 * Robots Live! - 3rd in Team Championships 2010 with Team Mighty Reds * Fighting Robots UK Championships 2010 Finalist * 4th in Fighting Robots UK Championships 2011 *Robots: Extreme Wars Live! - Portsmouth 2011 Winner * Robots: Extreme Wars Live! - Maidstone 2011 Finalist * Most Entertaining Heavyweight Award Winner 2011 * Robots Live! - Burgess-Hill 2012 Runner-Up * Robots Live! - Team Championships 2012 Runners-Up with Team Mighty Reds * 4th in Robots of Destruction 2013 * Robot Wars - Barnsley 2013 Finalist * Robot Wars - Widnes 2013 Semi-Finalist * Robot Wars Championships 2013 Quarter-Finalist * Robots Live! - Whitwick 2015 Runner-Up Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Allstar Category:3rd Place Winner